Oh Brother
by KitKatsAndVodka32
Summary: Human AU! Ludwig gets a surprise call from his brother, Gilbert and begrudgingly answers to it as he obligingly drives to his house. With a frustration in his mind, he gets there and finds no one home but upon hearing a loud noise he continues to investigate. What happens to Ludwig after may change his life when Gilbert swindles Ludwig into answering his need at night. ((Lemon))


Hi everyone! This will be a Germancest fanfiction. So if you're not a fan of incest ships than I advise you don't read this. Curiosity compels you then be my guest but please do not leave terrible reviews if you don't like this kind of story. I hope the rest of you enjoy! Smut and Lemony goodness~

Ludwig Bielshmidt was sitting in his brown leather armchair. Writing in his small journal for the next day's schedule. Iy was a simple thing he did everyday and he always succeeded to do everything he was supposed to do. His friends were coming over today as well. As odd of a trio as they are, they're great friends with each other. Ludwig's phone was buzzing off the hook next to him but he just ignored it thinking it was his Italian friend who tended to get hurt a lot over silly things he does. The buzz was slowly starting to bother him finally and he looked at the caller ID.

"Bruder? What could he want?" Ludwig slid his finger across the screen and answered the call.

"West! Finally! Can you come over?" Gilbert pleaded.

"For vhat?" Ludwig asked.

"Just come over!I have a surprise!" And with that, the German hung up.

"I don't understand him..." Ludwig mumbled before setting his phone down. It was the middle of winter and fairly late at night so he searched around for his coat and other articles of clothing. It was already freezing cold inside of his house so he was grateful to have a reason to wear a couple extra layers, even if for only a little bit.

As Ludwig slipped on his snow boots, he saw a text from his brother.

 _'Are u on ur way yet?'_ The message read.

 _'Heading out the door now,'_ Ludwig had responded before heading out into the snowy night. His car was parked in the carport as normal and he stepped inside. As he turned the key in the ignition his phone went off again.

"Dammit Gil!" he cursed before sighing and picking up the phone again.

"Hey, bro!" he said and Ludwig could see the carefree smile on his face.

"Vhat do jou want?! I'm on my way and you're annoying me so much," Ludwig said through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to talk to you until you get here,"

"You only live about twenty minutes away, Gilbert," Ludwig retaliated.

"So?"

"So you should be able to wait ja?"

"Nein! I want to talk to you right now."

Ludwig rolled his eyes at the spoiled behaviour of his one and only brother. He turned the keys in the ignition and began to back out of the carport and onto the road.

"Look, I'll be there in twenty-minutes, tops, can we just talk then?"

"Fine," Gilbert said and hung up.

It was about twenty-minutes as estimated by Ludwig until he got to his brothers home. He went up to the lit porch and opened the screen door and knocked on the inside door. After knocking a few times and getting no response he rang the doorbell much to his annoyance. There was still no response after the doorbell.

"Seriously Gilbert?" He growled and got out his key to his brothers house. He unlocked the door and went inside, but the red eyed albino was missing from the main room as well.

"Gilbert...? Stop playing games it isn't funny," Ludwig said timidly. He made his way up the stairs and to his brother's bedroom where he heard strange noises. Moaning? Ludwig ruled it out, last time he checked his brother wasn't dating or even having casual sex with so it couldn't be possible and he would know if his brother was in pain as well.

"Are you okay Gilbert?" he called from the other side of the door. There was no response and the noises continued which began to worry him. He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open and to his horror he saw Gilbert on his elbows and knees with one hand stroking his member while the other fingered his ass.

"Gilbert! Vhat zhe hell?!" Ludwig stood awestruck as his brother just continued, right in front of him as if he had no such thing as shame. Gilbert was even moaning like a shameless two rate whore. It almost mortified Ludwig at how his brother could care less about how he was acting but he could do nothing about this as his brother continued to moan out and added another finger. He was smirking too. So Ludwig knew Gilbert had this planned. After a moment, Gilbert slipped his fingers out of his ass and stood up, walking slowly over to his brother. He pinned Ludwig against the door and leaned down, whispering into his ear,

"C'mon Ludwig, play with me."

The reaction from Ludwig was more than shameful, as the blood flow quickened in his veins and caused a stir in his pants.

"No Gilbert! T-this isn't okay," he snapped. Gilbert just began rubbing the front of his pants to tease him and try to make his brother submit.

"But I can fulfil your desires better than any man or woman Luddy, you know this," Gilbert coaxed.

"But we're b-brothers... And it's gay relations," Ludwig tried to refute.

"And?"

"I-it's not n-normal."

Ludwig hissed out as the pleasure from the simple teasing was building up inside.

"People don't always like," he took the moment to bite Ludwigs ear, "normal."

"Now come on, please?" Gilbert asked one last time. He didn't recieve any formal answer but Ludwig let out a soft grunt, barely detectable, and Gilbert figured this was his way of submitting. Gilbert bit into the pale skin of Ludwig's neck and it stirred another grunt, this time louder from his beloved brother.

"I want you to be louder for me Luddy," Gilbert chirped as he slid his fingers underneath Ludwigs shirt.

"N...no Gil- Ah!" He moaned loudly as he felt Gilbert twisting and pinching at his nipples. Ludwig could feel his shirt being lifted off and his pants falling down to his ankles. He could feel the sudden sensation of Gilbert's tongue trailing up his body and it caused shivers of pleasure to spark inside of him.

"You like that don't you Ludwig?" he whispered seductively. Ludwig stayed unresponsive, in hopes it would be considered his answer to stop this but it seemed he wasn't going to get his wish as Gilbert pulled his boxers down and enclosed his hand around his member. He pumped it slowly at first, and then picked up speed since his brother was giving such appreciative moans.

"H..Hnngg... Stop... Gil," Ludwig groaned out. Gilbert only continued at his definitive pace and ignored his brothers protest. He could tell his brother was hardly experienced with this and was getting close to his climax so he simply took his hand off of Ludwigs member. He was met with a small whimper and a slight glare.

"If you want more than beg," he hissed into Ludwig's ear.

"N-nein! I will not beg for anything," he growled back.

"Suit yourself," Gilbert simply replied and returned to his ministrations except he was going at a much slower and more teasing pace. It fristrated Ludwig to no end to be teased like this but he would still refuse to beg for it. Noticing Ludwigs defiance, he started to lick at his member but not take it fully into his mouth. This was what drove Ludwig to his breaking point.

"Gilbert! Please! Make me cum!" With those words, Gilbert enveloped Ludwig's member into his mouth and began licking and sucking on it to his extent. A loud and low echo of moans errupted from Ludwig and caused made Gilbert smirk in delight at the sight of his stick in the mud brother moaning like a two rate whore in front of him. He could see that Ludwig was close to cumming so he finished him off. Ludwig came into his mouth not a second later and he swallowed it. Gilbert was used to doing things like this as he was good with men that had sizeable lengths and he knew how to please the ladies if needed be.

Ludwig was slowly coming back to his senses as he replayed the night out in his head. Ludwig was oddly satisfied wit what just happened and he would almost be content with it if this were a person he could just do one night and not see again. But this was his brother and he'd see him for family get togethers and many other times.

"Gilbert," Ludwig mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do this?" he asked. He was met with a simple shrug.

"Because, I was bored." he answered. Ludwig was still more confused with his brothers answer as he knew if Gilbert was bored he could just go to one of his sex parnters. Ludwig knew he had two because he bragged about them all the time.

"Don't you have a man and a woman you like to meet up with?" Ludwig asked.

"Turns out, they were just using me, both of them and when the girl got pregnant they both left." He explained.

"She was a bitch anyways and he just loved to be a prick," Gilbert added. Ludwig nodded. He understood somewhat as to why Gilbert did this but it still wasn't filling the gap in for why it had to be him. He didn't care for the time being though.

"We shouldn't continue this Gil,


End file.
